Life after Hogwarts
by PotterMadEmily
Summary: This story tells you about the hard life of Harry Potter and his family. It tells you about his job as an auror and his family life. it leads on from where the book Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J.K.Rowling ends.
1. Chapter 1

"He'll be alright Harry" Ginny put her arm around my neck, inside I knew he would yet I still found it hard saying goodbye to another son.

"Goodbye Albus Severus Potter, see you at Christmas" I called to my youngest son who was setting off for his first year at Hogwarts. "Don't listen to James Sirius, Hogwarts is great don't start a duel with anybody until you learn how to and have a good term."

As the Hogwarts express left the station I waved and with that Ginny, Lilly Luna and I left the station ready to return to our cottage in Godric's Hollow. We went back through the barrier between platform 9 and 10 and out of the familiar surroundings that was Kings Cross station, we walked to an empty side street and disapparated.

"When can I go to Hogwarts" whined Lilly tears streaking her freckled face.

"When you're 11 Lilly" and with that we walked into our cottage.

We was barely home for an hour when a brown tawny owl rapped its beak against the window, Ginny walked over to the window and let it in to my surprise it was for me. I looked at the scribbled black letters saying Harry Potter. I opened the letter and it said:

Harry, I know it's your day off but we urgently need you, there has been a case aroused where a family of muggles have been murdered in a cottage just outside of Godric's Hollow. We believe it was done for a reason and that they have been targeted, we have been looking through the families records and it seems somewhere along the line there has been some magical blood but nothing that could give them an excuse to be targeted as far as I can see. I have taken the time to find you a small team to help you out which should be there already. Send me an owl about how you have got on. Dean Tomas.

"Ginny I have to go, work call, unavoidable. Lilly how about when I return we go to Diagon Alley and get you something? Love you" I kissed both their foreheads and left. The cottage wasn't far and so I took the scenic way by walking. I wandered down the main road with the trees on my right and luscious green fields on my left, within several minutes I spot the cottage and outside I see my team of aurors wands at the ready.

"Took your time Harry" George yelled at me laughing, evidently he had been telling jokes yet again.

"How's the shop doing?" I asked George curiously, since he works as an auror full time and still manages to run the popular wizarding shop; Weasley's Wizard Weezes.

"It's doing alright but it isn't the same without Fred. I know he has been dead for over 19 years but I still can't let it go." He replied sadly.

I wondered into the house my wand held in front of me, not knowing what was in store for me. In the main room there was dead bodies scattered around, two of which were adults a male and female and two kids a boy and a girl. All defenceless the sight sickened me, how could somebody kill kids who have a heart so pure. I had to leave my thoughts for a while because I had to get on with my task of finding out who has done it and why if I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The house was bigger than mine, a few extra rooms on the ground floor, and an extra room with an on suit bathroom. The muggles who lived here seemed to like their privacy and liked to have people over. In the spare room there was two single beds against the back wall vertically facing the window, the beds were freshly made and there was still a slight smell of lavender fabric conditioner.

I wandered around the other rooms on the first floor and they were all the same, the beds freshly made and the room's immensely tidy, unlike the rooms in my house. There were a few boxes of toys neatly placed under the bed in each of the children's rooms. All around the first floor I could find nothing that would make them a target, there was no reason why they should have been murdered.

I wondered down the stairs again, heading towards the kitchen where everyone was gathered discussing possible murderers.

"There is nothing to suggest that they have done anything wrong upstairs, except keeping the place tidy is a valid reason" I told them all. "Any ideas who may have done it?"

They all shook their heads. Since Voldemort's downfall nineteen years ago death eaters have been caught with ease, with their master dead they were evidently dumb struck about what to do.

"Yaxley is still on the run" piped up Mary Lee Lambon, she was just over twenty and had just finished her Auror training. She had long dark brown hair which today she wore in a bun and was just over five feet four inches, not the tallest but still fairly bright.

"He couldn't have done this, he has always been specialised in politics and wouldn't have the guts" George responded tirelessly, the subject had already been brought up several times before evidently. "What about that bloke Bellatrix was married to, not the first one, the one with that odd surname, he isn't a known death eater but I think Bellatrix has been teaching him her tricks."

"Let's take a break, I could do with sending an owl to Dean and we could all do with some lunch. My house is only a few minutes' walk away and Ginny would be delighted to see you." Nobody denied and off we set back down the road to my cottage. I opened the door and ushered everyone in, I was glad there was only five of us working on this case. "Take a seat, I'll go and get us some drinks." I began to head towards the kitchen when I heard…

"Daddy" Lilly had heard me come in and was happy to see me. "Can we go Diagon Alley now?" she asked a certain longing in her voice.

"Sorry pumpkin, we are just having a bit of a break before we get on with it. If there is something you want reserving if your that worried it might be sold out write it down and its price and I'll send the shop keeper an owl." I had my fingers crossed that it wasn't going to be too much. Lilly rushed off leaving me to go and get everyone drinks.

I yet again headed towards the kitchen, and this time managed to get in and I was just pouring some glasses of pumpkin juice and Ginny came up behind me and gave me a kiss.

"So have you finished yet?" she asked curiously.

"No, it's a mystery. I doubt I will have time to take Lilly to Diagon Alley unless I have more help."

"I can come and help, Lilly can sit in the kitchen with a book or something and I can help you. "

"Okay, well if you could take these glasses in for me, I need to write a letter to Dean and find out who Bellatrix is currently married to." Inside I was hoping she would know.

"Oh, it's Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus' brother; it was in that gossip magazine that was inserted in the daily prophet the other week." She gave a look of disgust as she mentioned his name.

"Thanks Ginny, I just need to send a letter to Dean and tell him to get him under questioning. I guess we can't carry on until we have spoken to him then."

I went up to the study next to my room and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. I dipped the quill in the ink and began writing.

Dean, we can find no reason to carry on the investigation, we believe that either Yaxley or Rabastan Lestrange is behind it. I know it sounds strange but you need to get Rabastan in for questioning. I will carry on with it tomorrow as I promised Lilly I would take her to Diagon Alley since her brothers have gone to Hogwarts. I'll come to the office tomorrow first and get the files on the family and I need to have a word with you about some of the people we have recently hired. Harry.

I sealed the letter in an envelope and gave it to Hydrangea, my new Snowy owl which had purple speckles on its wings. I opened the window and sent her on her way. I walked downstairs and cast a chair out of thin air with my wand and sat down.

"I've sent an owl to Dean telling him to get Rabastan in for questioning and Yaxley if we can find him" I gave Mary a small nod. "There is no reason for you to stay now since there is nothing we can do, but just wait until Deans owl comes giving us the all clear. Do any of you want something to eat?"

We ate fast, some of us not eating since the early hours of the day and while we were having dessert Dean's reply came.

Harry, that's fine you can all take the rest of the day off. I will get them in for questioning. It just happens we have managed to catch Yaxley about an hour ago. Tell the others to come and sign out here first before they return home. Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Right, everyone you are free to go but before you do make sure you sign out at the auror office please." For the first time in a while I felt important, as if I was really the other person in charge of the auror office not just famous Harry Potter.

They all left after they finished eating and said their goodbyes to everyone. Once they got beyond the boundaries of the fidelius charm, that protects the house, they disapparated one by one leaving the village of Godric's hollow in peace yet again. Nothing had disturbed the village, since Bathilda Bagshot died so far all was well, or so I thought. The events that were to follow changed my whole perspective of Godric's Hollow forever.

"Lilly Luna Potter" I called up the stairs "Didn't you want to go to Diagon Alley?" thundering footsteps shook the house as she ran down the stairs, small bag in hand and a few silver sickles and bronze knuts clanged against each other violently.

"Ready" she looked at Ginny and I standing side by side with no shoes or coats on. "Why aren't you ready" she demanded

"We were waiting for you and don't talk to us like that" Ginny told her sternly. We put our traveling cloaks on and our shoes on and walked out the house and locked it, using a powerful charm. We walked out the confinements of the fidelius charm with no troubles. A group of people stood huddled by the entrance of the church, looking directly at us.

"Good day today isn't it?" Ginny called out to them. They laughed and began to walk towards us. "Lilly" whispered Ginny "get back inside the confinements of the fidelius charm please now". Lilly did as she was told though reluctantly and opened the gate and walked through. I reached inside my cloak and grabbed my wand ready to attack, and Ginny did the same, either these were drunk muggles or they knew who we were and what we were.

"What you lookin' at?" one of the older looking girls told us, she like everyone else, was wearing a tracksuit. We didn't answer.

"She asked you a question, answer." Said one of the boys, I couldn't distinguish weather he was older of younger than the other boys, apart from their hair they looked the same.

"Do you know what we are?" Ginny asked calmly, she was, just like me, an auror and was placed in these situations almost every day.

"Yeah, you're a witch and he's a wizard" the youngest of the girls replied quietly.

"Shut up sis' why did you have to follow us?" she slapped the girl round the face, and the girl began to cry.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, the girl walked away from her sister and stood behind Ginny who ushered her through the gate where she joined Lilly.

If she knew, how many of them believed her as well. I looked towards Ginny who gave me a small nod of agreement. In unison we drew out our wands and said "Obliviate" silvery silk like threads flew through the air at our wands and we twisted our wands in similar motions to take in more memories. They fell to the ground drooling and carefully we dragged them back to the church and placed them on the bench. We walked back to our garden gate and looked down at the girl.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, she nodded.

"She does it all the time, she's jealous of me and hates any words to do with magic or Hogwarts." She spared a glance at Lilly then carried on "I'm nine, so I can't control my powers but Lilly spotted me and explained everything, she had seen me playing with flowers, the petals opening and closing. She's helped me a lot through these past few weeks." I gave Lilly a small look of you shouldn't have done that without talking to us first. She got the hint.

"What could I do? You were out at work and mum went to do some errands around the village. I saw her crying over a grave, so I went to comfort her. She then started talking to me about all the strange things she could do. I didn't believe her at first. Then a few days later I saw her with a flower that was opening and closing, it was only then I believed her and explained it all." Tears fell down her cheeks and she wiped them using the sleeve of her cloak. "Can we take her to Diagon Alley with us… please?"

Ginny looked at me. "If it is alright with her parents, you don't need to tell them exactly where unless they know about wizards and stuff though. I would be happy to explain"

"That would be amazing only if you wouldn't mind though, I know it's quite a distance away." The girl said

"What is your name" I asked her

"Sally, Sally Jade." She replied. "My mum is at home at the moment."

She led us to a cottage near the church, with a door knocker in the shape of a dragon and a letter box engraved with two people with wands held at each other's throats and sparks flying out of one of their ears. I knocked on the door using the door knocker and waited a few moments before a woman came and opened it.

"Hello, may I ask who you are?" she was wearing a satin top and black trousers.

"I am Harry Potter; this is my wife Ginny and my daughter Lilly. Lilly has recently become your daughter Sally's friend. May we come in?" she stepped aside and pointed to the first room and we sat down.

The woman came in after us and sat on a chair in the centre of the room and looked at us. "I am Hannah and I guess you have something important to tell me. No one has ever come and told me their daughter was Sally's friend."

I thought for a moment on how I was going to tell her about her daughter's abnormality. "Your daughter can do things other children can't." I paused for a moment and Hannah gave a small nod. "I also had the same problem as your daughter when I was her age, as did my wife Ginny and my daughter is going through the same thing at the moment." I looked at Ginny giving her the signal to carry on.

"She is a witch, just like me and my daughter." She added hastily after the glare she received from Hannah.

"A what?" Hannah asked

"A witch" I replied.

It took a while to explain everything to her and what would happen in the future, I told her about Hogwarts and what we were planning to do today. She allowed us to take Sally on one condition, we took her as well.


End file.
